


night's on fire

by littleblacksubmarines



Series: inspired by music [1]
Category: Blink-182
Genre: Established Relationship, Excessive use of pet names, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8159204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleblacksubmarines/pseuds/littleblacksubmarines
Summary: Turn off the highway, sunset melts all the blue awayBlackbird watching on a telephone wire, whiskey on her lips and the night's on fire





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you got here by googling yourself or your family member, I would highly suggest just closing the tab and never coming back.
> 
> While the people are real, the events I've laid out are either fictitious or based off of my real life. I don't own anyone mentioned in these stories unless stated otherwise.
> 
> My favorite song with my favorite pairing!  
> Title and song to David Nail.  
> I didn't change any lyrics, the song uses she pronouns, but you get the point.  
> Not beta read. Excessive pet names are my jam.  
> I didn't think it would end smutty, so...surprise!  
> Thanks for looking!

_Cue the music out the driveway_  
_Slow summer on a Friday_  
_Here we go again, wild in the wind_  
_Mama knows she’s gonna be late_

“Marky,” Matt said happily, voice breathy like the air around them, giggling as he slid closer to Mark in the front seat of his truck. 

Mark smiled, putting a hand on Matt’s thigh to pull him close. He loved Matt, loved how he looked with the sun behind him, loved the blissful look on Matt’s face. Matt fiddled with the radio knobs, landing on some country station, voice taking on a tang as he started singing to Mark. Mark didn’t care, he was drunk on Matt’s love, would listen to whatever the man wanted.

_Hit the party just to watch her dance_  
_Good to go when she grabs your hand ___  
_Like a shot from a gun, it’s a dead run_  
_The first leg of a getaway plan_

Mark and Matt arrived to Fat Mike’s house for his ‘end of summer’ party, walked hand in hand up the sidewalk and into the house, to where their friends were smiling and laughing. Matt found his way to the makeshift dance floor on the back patio while Mark opted to stay behind, sipping his beer from a red solo cup and chatting with Dan. Matt didn’t have much of that, though, and grabbed Mark’s hand, pulling him outside and pulling him close by the hips.

“Dance with me, baby,” Matt whispered in his ear, moving his hips to the rhythm against Mark’s. 

So Mark threw his head back and laughed, moving his hips in the same rhythm. 

_You burn rubber when you smoke them tires_  
_Day’s gone and the night’s on fire_

The men stayed for a few hours at the party; dancing, drinking, singing, just having a good time with good friends. The American dream. 

“Come on, pretty boy, time to go home,” Mark teased, pulling on Matt’s hand after he started professing his love for everyone and kissing their cheeks. 

Since Matt doesn’t drink much these days, all it takes is a shot and a beer to get him feeling good. Mark found it adorable. Ever the gentleman, Mark opened Matt’s car door for him, squeezing his butt and grinning. 

“Let’s drive along the ocean,” Matt whispered to Mark, a hand on his thigh.

So they did, along the winding highway, windows down to let the breeze float in. Mark did a burnout just to impress Matt and hear his pure laughter. They had the whole night, why stop now?

_She’s telling you turn off the highway_  
_The sunset melts all the blue away_  
_Blackbird watching on the telephone wire_  
_Whiskey on her lips and the night’s on fire_

“Let’s go sit on the sea cliffs,” Matt said, eyes shining with excitement.

Mark smiled and agreed, there wasn’t much that Matt couldn’t get him to do. He turned the truck off the highway to the beach access road, slowing to a stop. Hand in hand, the two ambled to the cliffs, sitting down and watching the sunset over the ocean. 

Matt leaned over to capture Mark’s lips in a heated kiss. Mark groaned, he could taste the Jack Daniels that Fat Mike and Dan made him do, the coffee that never seemed to leave his breath, and something else that was so explicitly _Matt_.

“We have all night, babe, there’s nothing to do tomorrow. The night’s on fire and it’s all ours,” Mark whispered against Matt’s lips, running a hand through his hair.

_Littered with stars close enough to touch_  
_July promise in the back of that truck_  
_Her every move was taking you higher_  
_You try to play it cool but the night’s on fire_

Mark and Matt waded into the water, taking low-res selfies by the moonlight, pointing out different constellations, before Mark tackled Matt in the sand, cackling the whole time. Matt climbed into the bed of Mark’s truck with a seductive grin on his face, urging Mark to crawl in with him.

Mark climbed over top of Matt, kissing him passionately, pressing his hips to Matt’s and earning soft moans. Matt, though, Matt’s a master when it comes to making Mark lose his mind. It’s all in his breathy moans, high pitched noises, firm touches. And the way he says Mark’s name…

Mark just shudders over top of his boyfriend, Matt snuck a hand into Mark’s tight jeans and was teasing his cock with feather light touches.

_She’s a seat laid back, a boy’s dream_  
_Drawin’ hearts in the window steam_  
_She’s a gettin’ you right, knows what you like_  
_And pours it on like gasoline_

It’s not really a secret that Matt teases Mark almost to the point of insanity. So once Mark is shaking and near his orgasm, Matt withdraws his hand, wiping it off on his jeans.

“Let’s go to the next destination, love,” Matt whispered, hopping down from the truck and adjusting his own erection.

Mark doesn’t complain, wouldn’t complain, he loves it, loves Matt. So they drive off, Matt’s hand still on his thigh, inching closer and closer to his erection. Mark stops the car, pulls Matt into a crushing kiss, before pushing him away abruptly, grinning.

“Two can play this game, doll face,” Mark smirked.

_When you know what you’re headed to_  
_What’s a red blooded boy to do_

Mark kept the truck pointing down the highway, on edge and eager for what’s to come. He tried to keep one eye on the road and one eye on Matt, but it’s proving to be challenging. Matt’s got his pants off at this point, balled up on the floor. He’s got his back up against the door so that the front of his body is facing Mark. His boxer briefs are hastily shoved down his thighs, and a spit-slicked hand is working over his cock. 

“Mark,” Matt whisper moans, reaching a hand to Mark. Mark meets him halfway, and he’s glad he did, because Matt placed Mark’s hand on his cock.

_She’s telling you turn off the highway_  
_The sunset melts all the blue away_  
_Blackbird watching on the telephone wire_  
_Whiskey on her lips and the night’s on fire_

“Marky,” Matt whines, high and tight. 

Mark’s since stopped stroking Matt’s cock in favor of keeping a tight grip on the base. Matt’s beautiful like this, the last of the sunset casting a red-orange glow over his flushed body, a light sheen of sweat covering his skin.

“Yeah, angel?” Mark asked sweetly, squeezing the hand on Matt’s cock. “Can we go to the next pull off, please?” Matt asked, rubbing his foot on Mark’s thigh.

“Of course, sugar,” Mark replied, pressing his foot down on the accelerator, eyes focusing for the next beach.

_Littered with stars close enough to touch_  
_July promise in the back of that truck_  
_Her every move was taking you higher_  
_You try to play it cool but the night’s on fire_  
_You try to play it cool but the night’s on fire_

Mark’s got Matt back in the bed of his truck, splayed on his back underneath the stars. Mark’s three fingers deep in Matt, drawing out the most beautiful noises from the man.

“Mark, please, sweetheart, I need you,” Matt babbled, fucking himself down on Mark’s hand. 

“Yeah, baby, okay,” Mark groaned, slicking himself up and sliding into the hot, tight heat of Matt’s body.

Matt moans, high and loud, wrapping his legs around Mark’s waist to keep the other man in place.

“Mark, fuck,” Matt breathed, rolling his hips up.

Mark grinned, all pompous and swagger, slowly pulling out of Matt before thrusting back in, just barely grazing his prostate. Matt howled, digging his fingernails into Mark’s shoulders.

Mark set a nice rhythm with his thrusts, jerking Matt’s cock along with them, bringing the man to his orgasm. Mark fucked him through it, chasing his own orgasm, until he came with a shout.

_She’s telling you turn off the highway_  
_The sunset melts all the blue away_  
_Blackbird watching on the telephone wire_  
_Whiskey on her lips and the night’s on fire_

Mark laid on top of Matt, pressing light kisses to the other man’s clavicle, whispering sweet words to him.

“Fuck,” Matt mumbled, “Can we do this more often?”

Mark just smiled, “Of course, baby boy, whatever you want.” Matt smiled, wrapping his arms around Mark in a hug.

_Littered with stars close enough to touch_  
_July promise in the back of that truck_  
_Her every move was taking you higher_  
_You try to play it cool but the night’s on fire_  
_You try to play it cool but the night’s on fire ___


End file.
